


Slow dance with the best man

by try_reset (technorat)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technorat/pseuds/try_reset
Summary: Hux is dragged to his subordinate's wedding and decides to take advantage of the free drinks. But the best man is tall, dark, and handsome--and he has his eyes set on Hux!Or, a Harlequin romance novel au





	Slow dance with the best man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starshaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshaker/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day to Starshaker! I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Prompt:  
> Harlequin romance
> 
> After looking through a catalogue of Harlequin romance novels, I came across one that was entitled "Slow dance with the best man," which gave me the inspiration to write this. However, the plots are wildly different (although, a real "Slow dance with the best man" kylux fic would be incredible and hilarious).

  
  


He wishes he hadn't gone to the wedding.

Phasma said it would be a  _ grand time _ \--free drinks, a good meal, and seeing Finn's face when they actually showed up. Of course it sounded great in theory, if only Phasma had not ditched him once the party began.

If only he hadn't caught the wedding bouquet--thrown because of ' _ tradition.' _

It's how Hux found himself at the bar, nursing some sweet, sugary drink, watching wistfully as Finn and his new husband danced the night away.

Somewhere Phasma probably found a pretty girl and whisked her off her feet.

It seems only Hux is alone. His cat isn't even here to offer him meagre company.

"Is this seat taken?"

Hux jerks his head up at the baritone voice.

Finn's new husband's Best Man stands before him, broad shoulders and sinfully long legs clad in a form fitting charcoal suit. His dark hair is down out of its ridiculous man-bun, framing his pale face. He quirks a brow, after Hux takes a moment too long.

"No," Hux says, choking on the word. He schools his warming face into a scowl. Wouldn't do to look moony-eyed and drunk at a subordinate's wedding.

"That's good." The handsome stranger slides onto the barstool like it had been made for him.

Hux racks his brain, just trying to remember the man's name. He finishes off his sweet, highly alcoholic drink and brings it back to the counter with a  _ bang. _

The stranger holds up two fingers at the bartender. "Two more, please," he says smoothly.

The bartender sweeps Hux's glass away and sets about making a new drink.

"What's your name?" the man asks.

"Hux. And yours?"

The drinks are placed in front of them, an alluringly bright shade of pink, salt pressed on the rim. Hux picks his up and takes a small sip, not daring to look away from the stranger's equally intense gaze.

"Kylo Ren," the best man introduces.

"Nice to meet you Kylo," Hux says, licking the salt from his lip. 

Ren's eyes sweep down, taking in the bouquet of pretty flowers. "So," he says, leaning forwards on an elbow. "Looks like you're gonna marry next."

Hux snorts, rolling his eyes. "I doubt it."

Ren raises a brow.

"I'm quite single," Hux says plainly. "And I've a cat. A needy, attention-hogging cat."

"I don't see why that'd be an obstacle to you marrying. Any person would be lucky to have you," Ren says.

Hux's cheeks heat. Because of the drink, he thinks, avoiding thinking about Ren's clumsy compliment. "Ah. Thank you."

"Would you care to dance?" Ren asks, his lips quirking to a lopsided grin, like the smile of some ruffian. Hux is charmed, utterly and completely, his entire face going red, losing the ruse of being cool and calm.

"Gladly," he says, grateful for his voice not breaking.

 

***

 

Whether it was the many free and sweet drinks or the way Ren looked at him, Hux found himself swept off his feet and onto the middle of the dance floor.

Energetic, peppy music floods the air of the reception hall, lights flickering between pink and purple and blue, casting high shadows on Ren's face.

They dance, so close together, they practically share breath, crushed between the many, many bodies.

Ren runs his big hands through Hux's slicked back hair, musing it until some falls across his forehead. Hux doesn't stop him--too tipsy or too uncaring.

It's the most fun he's had in years, and at the wedding of Finn of all people.

Hux laughs--the nervous, jittering thing spilling out from between his lips.

And then the fast past energetic song ends, replaced by something slow, something sweet.

Hux startles, meaning to let go of Ren's hands.

But Ren rearranges them, taking the lead, a great big hand of his settling on Hux's hip. 

"May I have this dance?" Ren asks, a little too late.

Hux struggles not to smile. "Well, I suppose so."

The lights lower, until only a faint, amber glow illuminates them both.

It's either the drinks or the atmosphere, but Hux's heart feels like it'll burst right out of his chest.

"Wanna do something after?" Ren says, whispering into Hux's ear.

"Like what?"

"Let's get coffee," Ren suggests, pulling away.

Hux's brows raise. Coffee or...? He knew the sometimes implications of Americans.

"Just coffee," Ren says. He can't look away from Hux's eyes. He's lost in them. "Coffee and some good conversation."

"I drink tea," Hux says.

"Tea," Ren repeats, mocking Hux's accents.

Hux scowls at him, sure to step on his toes and overly polished shoes.

"Ouch," Ren mutters dryly. 

The song ends, quickly followed by yet another slow one. They're cornered by couples, all dancing a hairsbreadth away from their partner, as if afraid to lose them.

Ren copies them, shuffling Hux closer.

The warmth of Ren's hands is nice. Charming.

Hux feels himself smile.

 

***

 

Afterwards, there's gossip, of course.

The sullen and moody Ren and the harsh, ambitious Hux finding love in one another? Surprising to most but Phasma.

(It hadn't helped that there had been a bet, started by Phasma herself. Would Hux and Ren get along or snap at each other's throats first.)

So, exactly three years after Finn and Poe's wedding, Hux and Ren have a wedding of their own. Just as grand, or perhaps even grander, if one asked the arrogant and ambitious Hux.  _ After all, whose wedding served caviar? Not Finn and Poe's! _

Ren and Hux wear all black, forms silhouetted and streamlined.

They say their vows, dramatic, for sure, and seal them with a kiss, clutching at one another desperately.

Phasma rolls her eyes.

Ren is the one to bring out a big, bouquet--one of black and red flowers--and tosses it into the crowd.

A brunette bumps into her, but ultimately, the bouquet falls into Phasma's arms.

The woman stops and sighs, grinning at Phasma. "Aw," she says, snapping her fingers. "Lucky you."

Phasma presses her lips together. "Here," she says, giving the woman the bouquet. "You take it."

"You sure?" the stranger asks, accepting the flowers despite her words.

Phasma chuckles. "Of course."

 


End file.
